


i read your name

by jonsis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsis/pseuds/jonsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean goes out, he keeps to himself, tries not to look anyone in the eye because what if it happens? That little tingle that Sam said he felt when he first saw Jess. They would both feel it, and they would both know. Sam said it was impossible to ignore the feeling, it was that strong. It sounded like hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i read your name

The name has been on his wrist since he was born, standing out against tanned skin as a reminder. Every now and then, it tickles, itches, and makes Dean squirm. It is a reminder. He has never wanted a soulmate. Dean would much rather keep the one-night-stands going with girls who cover up the names on their wrists with makeup or bracelets. Every so often, Dean manages to get a glimpse.

The name on Dean’s wrist is unlike any of the others he has seen before. It is like something out of the Bible. Castiel. It is undeniably strange, a name that Dean has never heard before. Out of all the girls he had to get stuck with, he is stuck with the one with a freaky name. He wouldn’t be surprised if the chick got bullied for it as a kid. Of course, there was nothing to say he would ever meet this girl. Hell, even if he met her, nothing could make him marry her.

 The name on his Mom’s wrist was not John. In fact, Dean never found out what it really was. All she had told him on his sixteenth birthday was that she had not married her soulmate. Her ‘soulmate’ had been a homophobic dick who Mary could not bring herself to marry, even date. In the back of Dean’s mind, his subconscious hopes that Castiel would be the same. Not because he doesn’t want to find someone he connected with, but because commitment has always terrified him. Marriage is not something he ever wants.

Fuck, Dean’s little brother had found his soulmate in his first year of college. Jessica Moore. Dean has always seen her as a bright ray of sunshine, with her huge smile and wide eyes. She has always been undoubtedly beautiful, and Dean often wonders how Sam managed to get so fucking lucky.

Seeing how close they are makes Dean vaguely wish that Castiel would just hurry up and stumble into his life, already. But when he leaves Sam to go back home, the thoughts disappear from his mind. He doesn’t need anyone but himself.

When Dean goes out, he keeps to himself, tries not to look anyone in the eye because what if it happens? That little tingle that Sam said he felt when he first saw Jess. They would both feel it, Dean and Castiel, and they would both know. Sam said it was impossible to ignore the feeling, it was that strong. It sounded like hell.

He ducks around people, apologising quickly to anyone he happens to bump into. Wouldn’t that be stupid, if he just bumps into Castiel? If her books scatter all over the ground and Dean helps her pick them up? Their eyes meet and- Dean always forces himself to stop thinking about it right there. A cliché meeting is not one he wanted at all. Not that it could be anything but cliché, what with that stupid fucking tingle that Sam harps on about.

Earlier that day, Sam had asked Dean to drop by the local library and grab him a book that he needed to read for one of his assessments. Why the kid couldn’t get it himself, Dean didn’t have a clue, but refusing to get it would only lead to Sam bringing out his puppy-dog eyes. No matter how many times he refused, that fucking puppy-dog face would have lead to Dean caving and getting the book anyway. It was better to save his pride and just go when asked.

Of course, Sam wants it as soon as possible, which means going to the library as soon as it opens. The library opens at seven, and Sam had explicitly told Dean that he wants the book by half past. By then, Dean had already agreed to get the book. It was too late to back out.

\- - -

That morning, Dean discovers that there’s no more coffee in the tin, which is just bloody convenient. The one morning he needs to get up before eight, there’s no coffee.

Trying to ignore the noises his stomach is making, Dean simply grabs his wallet and leaves, wrapped in two jackets because winter sucks and it’s fucking cold. The nearest coffee shop is two blocks away – two blocks of walking in the snow before he can get coffee, and then another three to get to the library. The only advantage to getting coffee at an actual shop is that the shop is warmer and cosier than his apartment, and the coffee is better than the shit he buys for his machine.  

A bell tingles above Dean’s head when he pushes open the door, a blanket of warmth washing over him and fuck, it smells good. The man behind the counter is facing away from him, and Dean has to clear his throat to get the guy’s attention.

 “Give me a moment,” comes the gravelly reply. Dean shuffles a little where he’s standing while he waited for the man to finish making someone’s order before he turns, holding a paper cup in his hands. “Uh-“ He stares at Dean for what seems like an age before turning away again, calling out a name and passing the cup to the man who goes up to take it. Then, his attention is turned to Dean, and time seems to freeze for a moment.

There goes the tingle, running down Dean’s spine and making him shudder.

But that can’t be right; it’s a guy, for crying out loud. A really attractive guy at that, but still! With a dick, probably, and stubble and messy hair and holy shit, he really is attractive. Briefly, Dean’s eyes flick down to the name badge that the man is wearing. Castiel. Shit.

It takes Dean a moment to finally be able to stammer out his order. “Just a black coffee with two sugars, please,” he mumbles, pulling his wallet out of his jacket pocket and sliding a few dollar bills over the counter.

The man nods, black pen hovering over the cup. “Name?” he asks, but something in his tone tells Dean that he already knows the answer to that question.

“Dean,” he says quietly, keeping his gaze on Castiel’s face just to see his reaction.

 A slow smile spreads across Castiel’s face, but he doesn’t say a word as he writes the name down on the cup and turns away to make the order.

It’s given to him with a number written on the side, and a small message written in neat, looped handwriting. 

_It’s nice to have finally met you._

What else could he have expected from a man with a name like that?

**Author's Note:**

> There most likely won't be a sequel, unless I get incredibly bored in the summer holidays which are coming up. I'm simply not in the fandom much anymore, and don't think I could write a sequel to the standard of this little bit. :) Thank you for reading, though!! xxx


End file.
